With the continuous development of network technology, most public places, such as airports, railway stations, hotels, etc., can provide wireless network connection services. For example, Wi-Fi network connection service can be provided by deploying different Wi-Fi hotspots. It was found by inventors that, conventionally, when a client terminal inquiries about Wi-Fi networks, it generally searches for nearby available Wi-Fi networks using the location information sent by the client terminal. Using the above method, when different wireless access points (APs) use a same service set identifier (SSID) but different passwords, an inaccurate matching situation may occur, affecting user's correct use of the network.